htffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulpes
Vulpes is a fan character made by User:Captain Sans Nightmare. Biography Vulpes, was born to a poor and bitter family. He was the 5th child out of the 6 kids from his family. His parents, treated his siblings better than Vulpes. His parents especially liked to criticize Vulpes if given an opportunity or chance. But, they don't do it in public. His siblings were physically harassing him. Vulpes, grew older and started hating his life. He was full of resentment and anger due to his parent's bitter treatment towards him, and sporadic days when they refused to feed him. One day, Vulpes met his master. His master, soon learned more about him, and realized he had a chance to exploit his hatred and anger to get him to work with him. His master told him that he will feed him, and treat him better than his parents and siblings, and even proposed to cover up his family's murder if he wished to kill them. Vulpes, was suspicious. But, one day, he was humiliated by his parents and siblings. This, broke the straw on the camels back. Next day, he found his master, and told him he will join him and told him he was going to murder his parents. His master, asked him if he wanted the murder to be covered up so the law authorities wouldn't find out. Vulpes, accepted his request. Vulpes murdered his parents and 4 of his siblings. But, his eldest sibling, was out of town. Vulpes left, and the crime was covered, with false incriminating, yet convincing evidence leading to a wrongfully executed Generic Tree Friend. Years later, Vulpes became one of the most powerful members of his master's organization. He was selected as the leader of the spy division of the organization. He is very perceptive, and knows almost everyone in Tree Town. Since he investigated his targets, and the targets friends, and people they are connected to. However, he doesn't know exactly everyone. He is deadly, but he doesn't really like getting his own hands dirty. Since he doesn't want to waste time trying to cover it, and doing it. However, if necessary, he is deadly in combat. Personality He is deceiving, cunning, and evil. He was the mastermind of many atrocities carried out by his Master's organization. He liked to raze buildings, and even very very small remote settlements if he is given the perfect moment to order his men to strike. He speaks calmly, and very smoothly, in order to try to gain trust of others. Vulpes, is a man full of hate and anger. However, he tries not to harm people with his own hands, since he doesn't want to waste time trying to cover it up. Since he didn't have a lot of training covering up crimes of his own. Vulpes, however, rarely shows sympathy and empathy to others. Because of Vulpes atrocities and his name being not known to anyone outside the ones close to him in the organization. The public refers to him as "Devil's Spawn." He is feared by many, worried that he could be among them. Appearance He is a pit viper. His primary color is red, and his secondary color being black. He has short brown hair. He appears to be very handsome and attractive. He is physically strong. His uniform is a red sports t-shirt. Wearing salvaged baseball equipment. He sometimes wears a coyote head with goggles, covering his eyes, likely to help hide his eye color. He often wears various clothing, to disguise himself in public. Trivia * He is inspired by and named after Vulpes Inculta, from Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Reptiles Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Captain Sans Nightmare's Characters